


The Affliction Of The Feeling

by 3cheers12years



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Brian is a bottom bitch, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, fuck you ayesha, idk - Freeform, theres just a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Brian reckons that every single time his sexuality gets questioned, he should get a nickle. He'd be top of the millionaire's list by now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Affliction Of The Feeling

Brian reckons that every single time his sexuality gets questioned, he should get a nickle. He'd be top of the millionaire's list by now.

  
'You look too straight' and 'What do you mean you're a bottom?' are basically the soundtracks of his life. Which he finds hilarious, considering that anybody who _knows_ him, can safely say that Brian is the biggest bottom that they've ever met. One of his friends questioned it once, their argument being that his build made him look dominant. Brian shakes his head and laughs quietly, stating that he just likes feeling full.

  
He feels like his band are the only people who really get that. Mostly 'cause they pass him around more than a 10 bag in a group of hippies, but that's besides the point. They also understand that Brian needs a different fuck for each mood. And he _loves_ them all for it.

  
He loved the way that the first time he got intimate with Arin, he flipped them and spread his legs. He loved the way his face changed to surprise as Brian gently kissed down his chest, to between his legs and between his cheeks. He loved the way that Arin got all flustered and squirmed away slightly, as he tries to make sense of everything.

  
He remembers asking, "Isn't that what you wanted?" and watching Arin shake his head fast, and stammer that he expected to get fucked. It _actually_ made Brian laugh. The poor little twink just stared at Brian in disbelief, before flipping them once more. He gets Brian to put the condom on as he fingers him carefully.

  
That's the thing he loves about Arin. How shy and careful he is, fucking him slowly but deeply, littering gentle kisses all over his body and catching his mouth in passionate ones. He'll whispers sweet nothings into his ear or coy dirty talk, sending shivers down Brian's spine. He can sometimes feel the low whisper travel through his ear and down his back, but not quite the same way it does with Matt. He'll always make sure Brian comes first, and then let his head tip forward, resting his forehead on some sort of body part, as his mouth hangs open, hips twitch and he'll finally let himself go. He'll also clean them both up, throw the condom away, tuck stray strands of hair back behind Brian's ears and cuddle up to him close, still scattering kisses wherever he can reach.

Johnny took the news that Brian was a bottom much better than Arin did.

  
Brian remembers being handed the condom and slipping it onto Johnny quickly, while they're both standing. Johnny looked between his dick and Brian, watching as he quirked a brow. A smirk grew on his stubbled face and he forced Brian into the hotel dresser. He flipped him around and prepared him swiftly, before bending him over, pushing in harshly, pulling at his hair and making Brian watch himself get fucked in the mirror. Johnny was having a _field_ day. Brian could feel the crook in his neck, the ache in his scalp and the fullness in his ass for a fair few days afterwards, but he loved every single bit of it.

  
Brian didn't expect Johnny to lay off the next time they slept together. He's learnt that Johnny doesn't get to top often, especially with men taller and stronger than him, but it doesn't mean that every single time is going to be rough and somewhat raw. Johnny just likes feeling dominant. And if that means Brian has to sit on his dick and do all the work, while Johnny lies with his hands behind his head and lidded eyes watching Brian bounce, he'll do it. He likes Johnny's cock too much to turn it down. It's his favourite one to suck.

  
He's also learnt that Johnny fucks deep and at his own leisure. Sometimes, he'll press Brian against a wall, bite his neck and leave marks everywhere, fucking him hard and fast so that he'll feel it for a working week. Other times, he'll build what Brian calls an 'average' pace. The kind of pace you use when fucking your wife. But it's still deep enough for him to feel it for a day or so afterwards. Mostly because Johnny doesn't like using much lube. He'll use enough to coat it, nothing more, nothing less.

  
He's also learnt that Johnny is a sigh-er. And sometimes a grunt-er, depending on how he's feeling on that particular night. He doesn't like making much noise unless its the slap of skin, the squeak of springs and the slam of the headboard against the wall. Brian makes up for it by pulling off his best pornstar moans. He thinks its worth the embarrassing voice break and squeal of pleasure when he can feel Johnny's dick jump inside him.

  
Brian came out straight (and slightly to the left) with Zacky. They were talking about it one night, after discussing the adverts on the side of porn videos. Zacky was chuckling over one that said that they were 'topped for the very first time', and yet they were going bareback, raw. The conversation just flowed from there.

  
Zacky had to consider it for a second, looking over Brian before nodding.

  
"I can see it now," He had said, biting his right snakebite and using his tongue to play with it.

  
Brian remembers watching his lips intently, then there's a small blank space between the time he was watching, the time they were kissing and again between the kissing and the fucking.

  
Brian _loves_ kissing Zacky. The way their hands seem to roam naturally, the way Brian will sigh softly into Zacky's mouth as he relaxes, and Zacky will smile against the kiss. The soft, needy little moans Zacky will make as he gets impatient, rocking his hips up, cupping and palming Brian through his bottoms. The way he'll slip his hands into his underwear and grab his ass instead, pulling him closer by it and kneading his hands into his rear. Brian also loves the way he plays with his ass. Or plays with his anything, actually. Zacky plays with his ass, his nipples, his balls and even his cock, slapping it against his face and his lips softly before suckling on the head. He'd never do it to Zacky himself, but lets the younger do whatever he pleases as he goes down on him.

  
Zacky plays with Brian's legs too. He'll always find it amusing how easy Brian is. As soon as you place your hands on his legs, you can move them how you please. Over your shoulder, wrapped around your waist, tucked in tight to his chest, wide open and up, however you'd like. Zacky takes advantage of this by flailing them around, grinning, with yells of "woop!", "whee!" and "alley-oop!"every now and again. Brian finds it too amusing to say anything about it. Zacky will also play with Brian's fingers, hands and face. Face being generalised, as he has a habit of smushing it together to make different expressions. Zacky is simple with his sense of humor.

  
But when it comes to the _actual_  sex, Zacky is a beast. He fucks hard and fast, but not deep, although his girth makes up for that. He's generous with lube, but he'll still make Brian feel it for a week, feeling the good kind of burn as he walks up the stairs. Chances are his ass and thighs will ache a little too, his throat will be sore from the noises that they both make. Zacky variates though, and goes from one extreme for the next. One minute the headboard will be slamming against the wall hard enough to dent it, frequently enough to knock through it, and Brian is being pushed up and pulled back down on the sheets faster than he can think. Then, suddenly, it stops. Brian'll crack open his eyes and watch as Zacky's smirk grows, eyes trained on Brian as he slowly grinds against his ass. It almost always makes him think Zack's done, always asking breathlessly, watching with a bite of his lip and a shake of his head as Zacky picks his pace back up again. Suddenly, Brian is being fucked back into the mattress and the whole bed is fed up of their shit.

  
Matt knew already.

  
Everyone is a bottom compared to Matt. He's too tall and muscular for anyone to think otherwise, so Brian was certainly a bottom for him.

  
He was shocked, though, when he finds out that Brian took two fingers with no fuss. He squirmed a fair bit at three, though. Since then, Matt's had his way with him.  
Which Brian is 100% okay with. He absolutely fucking _adores_ the way that Matt treats him like he's no more than a piece of meat. He's not afraid to slap him around, pull his ass up and push his face into the surface of whatever they're going at it on. He'll tug his hair, suffocate him, bind and gag him, blindfold him, spit on him, call him every single name under the sun and make him feel like a worthless fuck toy, all in exchange for a little bit of 'Sir', 'Master' and sometimes 'Daddy'. Brian thinks its worth it for the reassuring cuddles he receives afterwards. Not to mention the ache in his ass that he'll feel for about a week and a half.

  
It's needless to say that Matt is Brian's favourite. From the way he'll choke him with his cock to the way he'll snarl disgusting words into his ear as he fucks him against a wall.

  
After looking over a brief summary of Brian's list of 'things I love about Matt's cock', we may as well add the way he uses it. In Brian's opinion, Matt is a combination of the rest of the band, put into one person. He fucks hard, fast and deep, angling himself in all the right places, letting his hands and lips roam  _everywhere_  that he wants to claim his. And Brian will let him have it.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting around collecting dust for fucking ages, so have it.
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
